The mysterious ninja
by darkkisame
Summary: <html><head></head>An S-ranked missing ninja seeks to kill killer bee. his reason's are unknown until...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Dark Kisame again I_ -zzzt- _'m -_zzzt- _her –_zzzzzzzzzt- doo, doo, doo. We're sorry your call can't be completed as dialed please hang up and try again later. DEEEEEEEEEEEE-_ … Sorry, faulty signal, any way it's the 3rd episode. I disclaim that I don't own any thing. _NOTE TO THE READERS: _If you see the name Kagesame it's pronounced (Kage as in Hokage and same as in Kisame). Episode will now start.

**THE MYSTERIOUS NINJA: part 1**

_Setting: approximately 1 month after the fight between Kisame and killer bee _

A Ninja (ranging 19-20 years) walked out of a cave and breathed in the crisp, misty morning air. He took a brief look around and walked in the cave. Inside it lie the basic necessities of life, bed, table, bathroom, stove, etc. He took out a pair of black finger-less leather gloves with a metal pate on the back bearing a marked-out mist symbol from a box and put them on. Then he grabbed his kunai pouch and katana, and then he took a look in the mirror. He had pale blue skin, dark messy blue hair, he wore a black over coat and he stood about 6ft tall.

He walked outside a preformed a hand sign clearing the mist then he was on his way. He walked to the center of the river and sat down on a rock. Three bounty hunter ninjas jumped in front of him. "We've finally got you Kagesame; you've got quite a bounty on your head" the first one said (_apparently the leader_). "Yep 1000 big ones!" said the second. The third one just grinned (an idiot most likely). "_*sigh*_ Well boys how 'bout this, you surrender your swords and leave, or you surrender you lives. Your choice." Kagesame said. "How 'bout neither." The leader said signaling the other two to attack.

The two jumped at Kagesame. Kagesame drew his sword in the blink of an eye and sliced one across the chest causing him to fall in the river and drift away. The other bolted toward him and yelled. "You bastrad!" Kagesame took the dead ones sword and stabbed the other one in the leg making him scream in pain. He lost his concentration and sank in the water. "Humph now it's my turn." The bounty leader said. "Now to test my custom jutsu, _lightning-style,_ _lightning claw!"_ he raised his sword in an instant the sword was covered in electricity.

They fought back and forth swords lashing at each other, but Kagesame was at a disadvantage, being a water ninja it was hard to get close to his opponent. Kagesame dashed to the bounty leader and prepared to strike. But he was stabbed and electrocuted. "HAH, you've lost." Kagesame exploded into water disorienting his opponent. "What the- a water clone? Bu... But how?" "Water-style, water prison jutsu!" "WHA-_BLBL!"_ "You under estimated me, too bad you chose not to surrender." Kagesame said. He raised his free hand a preformed a seal. "Water-style, killer shark." At that moment a shark formed in the water prison and ate the bounty hunter alive.

Kagesame traveled on until he met at the leaf village. Seeing it to be late he decided to stop for the night. He walked in, waved to the guards and headed for a meal. He ended up at Ichiraku's ramen shop, where he ordered the "finest Ramen yet"… or at least that's what the chief said. Honestly it really was the best he had. About half way through a blond headed boy 16 maybe 17 jumped in the seat next to Kagesame. "Teuchi set me up some ramen!" the boy said. "Oh well if it isn't my best customer, Naruto." Teuchi said setting a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Ah I haven't had one of these in a while." Naruto exclaimed. "A while? You had three just yesterday." Teuchi laughed. "Oh." Naruto said slurping down his food. Kagesame tried to ignore him and eat his food in peace, but well… that didn't work out. Naruto ordered another bowl and looked toward Kagesame. "Hmm you look very familiar, have I seen you before?" Naruto asked. "No." Kagesame answered. "Oh with that blue skin and hair of yours, you look like that Kisame guy, I think he was a missing ninja of the mist. You from the mist?" Kagesame covered the mist symbol on the back of his gloves. He stood up, paid the bill and left for a hotel. "Hmm. OMG my ramen's getting cold!"

Kagesame left early the next morning stopping only for the night for the next two days. Once he reached the ocean he stopped. "Tomorrow, you better be ready" he said with a smirk –

_Exiting an't it? This is an intermission so if you're really like it then I want you to stop NOW and go to the bathroom, get a snack, stretch your legs – I don't care because it's a while till the end and I don't want you to read the whole thing and get up and complain that your legs hurt cause you been sittin there a while, or somthin like dat… Yes I want you to see the end, and no I'm not gittin in your business, just… it's an intermission don't gripe at me… Well look at the time the intermission's almost over. Hmm. Oh well you can read or press pause, wait there's not a pause button!... And now back to the show I guess._

Set up camp and went in to deep thought. _So now the great monster of the mist is dead and his sword, samehada, taken. So what – _his thought was broken by a rustling noise. He drew his sword a rouge ninja jumped out of bushes and almost had a heart attack. "Whow, whow please stop I didn't do nothing." The rouge said shaking. Kagesame rolled his eyes and withdrew his sword. "What are you doing." Kagesame asked. "I… I don't know." _Great _another_ idiot. _"Y… your Kagesame!" "What of it?" "You're a missing ninja of the mist, rank S at that. You name means_ Shadow Shark!_" "You've been doing your home work" "I've trained and trained even against my own village, for one day I would fight you."

The rouge said pulling out his kunai and dashed at Kagesame. Kagesame slid his foot across the ground in front of him, and then a huge wave flew out from the ground where he had slid his foot and hit the rouge killing him but he didn't drowned. "No one can withstand the crushing pressure of that wave." Kagesame said as he went to sharpen his katana.

Early the next morning he got a boat and sailed out into the sea. Two hours later he reached an island nice, lush, and green. "Man I got to get me one of these." Kagesame said. He reached the island and he trekked to the center of the island. Once there in a cleared out area, killer bee sat on a log writing in his little book of raps on the ground. For some reason Kagesame got really mad. "Hay! You're killer bee right?" Kagesame hissed drawing his katana. Killer bee turned and saw Kagesame, a deadly expression his face. "Give… me… back… MY BROTHERS SWORED!" Kagesame yelled running at killer bee.

Killer bee took out one of his other swords and blocked his attack. Bee pulled out his other sword to attack Kagesame. He jumped back started a hand sign to his custom jutsu, water-style, 3 headed water dragon. Water flooded the area and formed 3 huge dragon heads. One ate bee and started to swallow. "Once you reach the bottom you'll be crushed due to the pressure, that is, if you don't drown first." Kagesame said with an evil grin.

A purplely colored chakra formed around killer bee allowing him to explode the dragon from the inside. "Impossible!" "You're good at tactics and editing Justus, but, it will not work on a Jinchuuriki that has befriended his demon." Killer bee said. In an instant he was in front of Kagesame, he spread his arm out and crushed his chest. Kagesame flew into a bolder, breaking his back before bursting into water. "You're good, Kagesame Hoshigaki." Bee said.

"I'm just getting started." Kagesame taunted. Bee turned around, there, stood Kagesame, "_hidden_-_technique, black mist," _ "Now I'll show you why my name is shadow shark." Kagesame knelt down on his finger tips and toes, slowly, black shadowy mist drifted off of him as he started to turn a shadowy color until he was completely black only his white eyes showed. He let out a low, deep, menacing growl as he backed up in to the blackened mist out of site.

Killer bee looked around and saw nothing, and then the shadowy creature, known as Kagesame, pounced on bee clawing and punching at him. Bee threw him off and raised his sword. Kagesame took out his katana. They both lunged at each other locking swords. "You're stronger than I thought, apparently that form's not for show." Bee said. "Surrender you swords, or surrender you life." Kagesame said in a watery voice. Bee tossed Kagesame to the side and transformed in to the 8 tails. "NO YOU SURRENDER!" bee said. "You do not scare me!" Kagesame spat out.

"_Water-style, black water shark_." Kagesame jumped in the air and was covered in water in the form of a shark and landed on bee and started to bite him. Bee then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. A giant water shark head came out of the ground. Bee and Kagesame fought back and forth, until… "ENOUGH OF THIS." Bee grabbed Kagesame and crushed into a tree. Kagesame turned to normal but did not move, not even a finger. Bee then threw him as hard as he could out into the sea.

By midnight Kagesame's body was washed up on the shore opposite of the island. As he lie there, motionless, a man in a black cloak with red clouds walked over. The man jabbed the body in the side with his foot, but he did not move. Kagesame started to cough and gasp for air. "You're awake?" the man said Kagesame looked up and saw the man, but he hid his face with an orange mask. He jumped up a reached for his blade. "No need for that, Kagesame Hoshigaki." The man said. Kagesame lowered his hand. "Is it you Madara?" Kagesame asked. The man nodded. Kagesame almost broke into tears. "It's been a while my friend. I suppose you've heard that-" "Yes, I know that brothers dead." Kagesame said looking at his feet. "Let us go, to the Akatsuki base…"

_To be continued…_

So how'd you like it? Tell me in a review please. To tell you the truth I figured I'd take a rest on the humor stories and write something more… more… serious, as one would say. Thus _Kagesame Hoshigaki, the rank S missing ninja of the mist_ was born. Yes, it did say part 1, but it an't one of those part 1, part 2 things I've made previously I'll build on it more and more so there'll be like 4, 5 chapters until I figure out how to end it. Oh tell me what you thought of Kagesame and his shadow shark form, and about his edited Justus. Well tune in next time, bye-me!

Ps. the first one to tell me what _**bye-me**_ is off of**, wins something**. (Like **a made up person you thought of that joins the Akatsuki, or Naruto**, in my next story. Or maybe something else of your choice). You can also, in your review, **ask me a question about me or an Akatsuki question** and I'll answer it in the beginning of my next story. Please do so I think it'll be fun and as you know I hate just saying the disclaimer and starting the story, my ADD 'n ADHD mind can't take it so see ya.


	2. the Mystireous ninja 2

Dark Kisame here, thanks to some encouraging words from a fan I now have no reason to not continue this story. So let's get this show on the road shall we? Start the episode! Reminder: _Italicized words mean thought. _

**WARNING:** there will be some sad and maybe some "awww!" moments in story along with some mild language. And a cheap title.

**THE MYSTERIOUS NINJA: **

**Episode 2**

**Kagesame's quest **

"Here take this," Madara said tossing Kagesame a bag. "I have received word of your mission, Pain wants you as a spy in the Hidden leaf." "So I'm to pose as a leaf ninja?" Kagesame said looking in the bag. "Mist… a ninja from the Mist, who has decided to take residence in the Leaf for a period of time. The reasons why is your choice. Your name is Reokue Hareboshi" "My primary focus would be the Nine-tails?" "Not really, every couple of days you'll receive updates, don't do anything until ordered, In 2 days head for the Leaf Village… Oh and Kagesame, don't fail –Pain only allowed for you to join because of the high regard I had for you." Madara said before leaving. "Oh yeah, no pressure." Kagesame said still going through the bag. "*squawk* don't fail, don't fail!" a parrot said from the window. "Get the hell outta here you dumb bird, or else the only thing that will fail is your heart!" Kagesame said throwing a shoe at it. "*SQUAWK!* you're an asshole, *squawk*" the parrot said flying away. "Damn bird's been shown' up all over the place."

The next day consisted of thorough preparation and throwing several more things at the parrot who was singing _Yankee Doodle,_ all…day…long. The day after that Kagesame put on his mist shinobi suit and headed toward the Leaf, and yet again confronted by the parrot. Kagesame tried to ignore its stupid questions and comments like, "What your favorite color, I bet its blue!" or "I'm gunna sing the doom song now! DOOM DOOM DOOM-DOOM-" finally after a day of annoyance Kagesame was ready to snap, he grabbed the bird tied him up and tossed him in a river bank. As the bird floated down the river on his back he sang, "Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream!-" _Does anything get that damn bird down_. Kagesame wondered while throwing a rock toward the parrot. Kagesame then continued down his path toward the hidden Leaf.

_**Leaf Entrance**_

Upon arriving at the Leaf village Kagesame went over his mission in his mind one more time. _Meet the Hokage and state your being there, site see, act normal-not suspicious, keep up the act, await further orders._ Kagesame swallowed hard, took a deep breath and walked through the gate. Once through two Leaf shinobi sitting at a desk stopped him. "Whoa there, come'er a sec." one said. Kagesame walked to the desk. "So whatch'ya here for?" the other one asked "I'm from the Mist village I'm here-" "You're Reokue Hareboshi?" one asked. "correct," "The Hokage's been waiting for you" the first one said. "Watch what you say she's got quite a temper." The other one said. "And don't tell her we said that either." Kagesame nodded and left. _She?! _Kagesame thought to himself. _From what I heard the one that was to become the fifth was one of two people, Jiraiya or Tsunade, and Tsunade was the one with monstrous strength, or so I heard. So I better watch what I say and sell the story for the right price, one slip up and I'd be in the hospital with just about every bone in my body broken, or worse… _Kagesame's thoughts were interrupted by several murmurs among the people _around_ him. He could only make out a few comments like, _"Who's that?"_ or _"Is he from the Hidden mist?" _and somewhere in there he heard _"He's hot!" _or something like that (hey don't look at me I'm just telling the story) Kagesame kept on toward the Hokage.

Kagesame reached the door to the Hokage's office and rehearsed his "lines" to himself. "Okay let's do it." He said reaching for the door, just then the door opened and a girl with black hair stood in the door way, she stared at Kagesame and left, a pig followed her out. Kagesame blinked a few times and went inside. "Lady Hokage?" Kagesame said. "Ah yes come in, you must be Reokue Hareboshi, I received a message from the Hidden Mist saying you were coming." Tsunade said. _"Wow how far did Madara go?" _Kagesame thought. "But the message failed to give me the specifications of your mission." "Err… There has been some abnormal activity in the Mist involving an unknown ninja killing others." Kagesame answered. "And you think the ninja's from here?" Tsunade said clenching her fist. "No, not at all, Lady Hokage a Mist Shinobi has been dispatched to every village to prevent these killings, we believe he's a mist ninja so if he goes to another village some one that knows the fighting style can assist. So I've been given the honor of assisting the Leaf." Kagesame assured. "What makes you think we can't handle it?" "We are aware of the Leaf's strength but if this is a mist ninja we could not let you believe this to be an attack by the mist." Tsunade relaxed her fist and sighed. "Conditions these days are just getting worse, lately we've been dealing with the Akatsuki." Kagesame froze. "… I… I am also to assist you and the Leaf in any way I can." "I'll take that into consideration, in the mean time I've arranged an inn for your stay, please rest up tonight." Tsunade said. "Yes Lady-Hokage." Kagesame said before leaving. Ignoring all murmurs from the now forming crowd, Kagesame made his way toward the inn.

_**At The Inn**_

Kagesame put his bag at the end of the bed and looked around. "It's not that bad, pretty … clean actually." He said looking in the bathroom. "There's even a small fridge here," Kagesame looked at the clock. "Is it really 9:30? I thought I got here at 7?" Kagesame looked out the window; it was early dusk, eerie light was shining between the houses. "Well better get some sleep." He said heading toward the bed.

_**Morning**_

Early the next day Kagesame was woken up by a knock on the door. "It's too early to be knocking." He said groggily. The knock came again and he had no choice but to answer it. Kagesame opened the door; there was a courier-ninja standing at the door way. "Are you Reokue Hareboshi?" The man said. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." "You've have a message." He said looking around. "Mmm, Okay, thanks." Kagesame said taking the envelope and closing the door. Kagesame opened the envelope and took out the message then yawned and rubbed his eyes. When Kagesame's vision cleared he read the note, it held a simple message-

_From this day forward you will wake up early in the morning and patrol around the village. Learn your surroundings and become familiar with them let nothing be new to you._

_-Burn this Message-_

"Great now I got to get up earlier." Kagesame pulled out a match from his bag and burnt the letter. After sweeping away the ashes left the inn and began the patrol. As he walked around several more people stared at him, ignoring this he pressed onward until his stomach growled. "Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything in two days." Kagesame walked around a bit more. "I could've sworn it was over here." He said looking around. "There it is!" Kagesame said walking toward _Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. _(Saw that one coming didn't you?) "One bowl of beef ramen please," Kagesame said sitting down. "Well if it ain't the mist ninja, I haven't seen you in awhile." Teuchi said handing Kagesame a bowl of ramen. "Thank you." Kagesame said separating his chop-sticks. _He's got a good memory that was months ago._ Kagesame took a bite of his noodles. Still as good as it was those many months ago. "So what brings you back here to the Leaf?" "Nothing really." "Okay then, though I doubt it was for the noodles." "Thank you for the food." Kagesame said paying the bill. "Please come again!" Ayame said. Kagesame turned and continued his patrol.

_**Around the outside of the leaf**_

Kagesame slowed his pace to a walk; he was getting quite tired and bored. "Tree, tree, rock, tree, broken limb, tree, smaller tree, agh! There's nothing suspicious out here and probably never will – But if I don't madara'll get mad – but he's not here, he'll never know – but you know he's madara, he's probably watching right now." Kagesame snapped his neck from side to side. Kagesame twitched and kept on walking. "I'm losing my mind." After a few more minutes of walking Kagesame spotted a female ninja sitting on a large rock that over looked a river about 10 yards away. Kagesame was able to get a good 8-9 feet from her without her noticing.

_I've never seen her before, I feel something that's not right about her, or was it that that weird herb I ate earlier? _Kagesame thought to himself, _she hasn't moved in awhile. _Suddenly the girl brushed her hair out of her eyes. _Ok she is alive so far. _Kagesame started to think of a way to leave just as he came when he suddenly heard talking, "The river," she said aloud to herself, her voice was flat and emotionless. "It's calm and quiet." Kagesame stood still and listened. "You are a Mist ninja, no?" Kagesame froze in place. "Come out from behind the tree." She said standing up. _But how'd she know I was here?! I made not one sound not even as much as a breath! _Kagesame thought walking out from behind the tree.

The girl turned around to face Kagesame, her head down making it hard to see her eyes. She was sort'a pale and had silver hair with the back in a pony-tail and the front hanging down both sides of her face. She wore a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt, a dark grey leather short-jacket, fingerless gloves, her nails a dark shade of purple and a black skirt; she was favoring her right arm as if it were hurt. "Why are you here?" she said looking up, her eyes were a pale, stone cold gray. "I'm here on a mission." Kagesame said. She stared at Kagesame for awhile, her face unreadable. "What's your name?" "Ka- I mean- Reokue… Reokue Hareboshi and you?" she stared a moment "…Ki… Kimata…. Anagi." She said flatly. There was an awkward silence. "I'm leaving." Kimata said walking past Kagesame. "W… wait." Kagesame shouted. Kimata stopped. "I was j… just wondering… how'd you know I was there?" "Honestly… there was this sudden fishy-like smell." Kimata said then disappeared in the distance. "Oh that's classic." Kagesame said unimpressed. "You know, there was this sort'a dark, almost depressing-like, aura coming from her. You know with the whole emotionless, cold, monotone, Itachi-thing going on." Kagesame said and looked to his side. "Oh… there's no one there…" Kagesame then walked toward the village. "Yeah, I'm losing it."

Kagesame walked through the village, just exploring a bit nothing big, when he heard a voice from a nearby shop. "Hi there," it said. Kagesame walked in the small shop. There was a blonde girl with purple clothes leaning over the desk, her head resting on her hands. "Hi, I'm Ino and this is my flower shop." She said with a smile. "Err… hi?" Kagesame said awkwardly. "You're from the Mist village right? What's your name?" "Uh… Reokue and yes, I am from the Mist." "Neat, so what- …" she stopped when she saw a boy standing in the other door way. "Man, what a drag, can't you go one day without flirting with someone, Ino?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey! I'm not flirting with him, Shikamaru, I'm just trying to be nice." Ino huffed. "Well that's not how I saw it, I can see it in your eye's" shikamaru said walking further inside. Kagesame slowly backed up toward the exit. "Is that so?!" she retorted. "What a drag, are you really going to get mad?" shikamaru said putting his hands deeper in his pockets. Kagesame quickly walked out without them noticing. "Awkward." Kagesame said walking away.

As he traveled further down he came to a small field. He looked around and kept going. A bush next to him started to rustle. Kagesame stopped and looked at the bush. _Now what could that be. _He thought. A large white animal leaped out from behind the bush at Kagesame growling. It was a dog. Kagesame held up his arms for protection, the dog grabbed Kagesame's right arm forearm with its teeth and started to pull him away. Kagesame felt the pain in his arm go throughout his body as the dog bit harder. It was, strong but so was he. Kagesame started to pull back. "Let go!" he yelled. About three people came out from behind a building and shouted. Kagesame did not see nor hear them. "I said- LET GO!" Kagesame yanked his arm back with the dog still attached and flung his arm forward. The dog flew off and hit the ground about 7-8 feet away. One of the three people ran out to the dog yelling, "Akamaru!" the other two weren't too far behind. The dog stood up and growled at Kagesame. "Akamaru," said the teen-age boy. "Akamaru what happened?.. !... Akamaru your mouth is bleeding!" the boy started to wipe the blood from the dog's mouth, and then started to sniff at it (What the heck?!). "Akamaru this isn't your blood." The boy said and stood up to face Kagesame and then at his arm. The flesh of his forearm was torn deep, and drenched in blood. "A-are you alright!" a girl said. "He needs to get to the hospital." The other boy said. "We better take him there right Shino?" she said "Yes, Hinata, Kiba let go" Shino said.

They rushed him toward the hospital and up to the front desk. "Um… excuse me we have an emergency, he's bleeding very badly!" Hinata said. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" the nurse said. "It's a long story. Please!" Hinata said. The nurse ran to the back. A couple of medical ninja ran out and took Kagesame to the OP room. From there they rinsed off Kagesame's arm and looked at the damage. "Skin has been torn and some removed, he seems to have lost a lot of blood debris also in wound. He is in a lot of pain, we need an anesthetic." One doctor said. "I'm afraid it won't kick-in in enough time for him to not feel it as we clean and repair the wound, the tares are very deep and he's losing blood fast." Another doctor said. Kagesame lay on the table, drowsy from lack of blood, his arm on a separate part to the side. A nurse ran in with some tools and stuff to clean the wound, another with the anesthetic. The doctor grabbed a bottle from the nurse and looked at Kagesame. "Now you may feel a slight sting." He said removing the lid.

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, looked up when they heard a painstaking yell come from the operation room. "D…Do you think h-he'll be alright?" Hinata said staring toward the room. Shino looked at her, "I heard those Mist ninja are tough, he'll be fine," another painful scream followed by several nurses running toward the OP room. "Most likely..." Shino said looking back at the floor. Kiba stayed silent. "You act as if that guy is none of your concern, though it was Akamaru that caused this." Shino said to Kiba. "What?! Akamaru said that he attacked because he had an odd feeling about him." Kiba side in his defense. "So that makes it right?" "Well he shouldn't have looked suspicious!" "Stop both of you!" Hinata said. There was an awkward silence broken only by Kagesame's screams of pain along with clattering sounds and the doctors yelling for someone to _"hold him down"_.

_**The next morning**_

Kagesame woke up with a dim light shining through the window in a white room. Kagesame tried to lean upward but a sharp pain prevented him from doing so._ "What happened?" _Kagesame thought, he raised his right arm and saw his forearm tightly wrapped in a bandage preventing further bleeding. "Oh that's right, I was attacked by a bear." Kagesame looked to the side, on the table was a small bouquet of flowers with a note that read "get well soon ~3 Ino" "Hmm… I don't really even know her and she sends me flowers? … creepy." Kagesame said. "Hmph whatever" Kagesame got up and walked out the door leaving the flowers there. A lady at the desk looked up and saw Kagesame. "Uh… sir, Sir! You're not ready to leave yet!" she hollered. Kagesame turned around and looked at the calendar and then at her, something wasn't right. "H… how long was I out?" he asked. "Sir please go back to your room you haven't healed all the way." She said. "I SAID! How-long-have-I-been-out?" Kagesame repeated. "Th… three days." She said looking down. _Oh crap_ Kagesame turned and started out the door.

Kagesame walked through the village toward the outside. "Not even a simple task as patrol around, be friendly, get to know everything can be done without conflict second day here, I get my arm torn to shreds by a dog, a DOG! Granted it was one big ass dog, but still." Kagesame said kicking a rock. A few minutes later Kagesame came to the river and sat down on a small rock next to it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kagesame started to do a series of hand signs then suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm. His arm was still in excruciating pain, it even hurt to move his wrist. "Pathetic." He said to himself. "Lost to a dog, just about." Kagesame looked to the side and there, he saw, was Kimata sitting on the edge of the same rock that hung over the river bank she was at last time. _Well I'm here and there's no one here to talk to, and I want to know a bit more about her_. He thought.

He made his way over to the rock with Kimata and leaned his back against it. She stayed silent, Kagesame looked toward the river. "It's beautiful, the river," he said. "I used to, and still do, sit out near one and just think, or when I'm stressed or upset… it was bliss…" Kimata just stared at her feet dangling from the rock's edge, not saying a word. "And why do you stare at the water?" Kagesame said glancing toward her. Kimata stood up, grabbed her right arm, and walked away growing smaller in the distance. "Hmm… Was it something I said?" Kagesame wondered. "Don't worry it's not you," Said a boy walking toward him. It was Shikamaru. "She's really shy so she stay's away from others a lot," Kagesame just stared toward the direction of the village. "She's a very nice girl, she always had a certain dark aura with her but she was really nice. And talkative even," Kagesame glanced at shikamaru then back at the village. "Then something traumatic happened and she hasn't really said anything since" Shikamaru said flicking a lighter. "What was it?" Kagesame asked. "I shouldn't say any more, it'd be like invading her privacy if everyone knew." Shaikamaru said "Oh and sorry 'bout what happened to your arm." Shikamaru said walking away. Kagesame stared for a few minutes and headed back to the village.

Kagesame walked around town for some reason, could be the loss of blood a few days ago or his brain took a nap without telling him, he doesn't know. He walked past Ino's flower shop and was stopped by who else then Ino, carrying a crate of flowers. "Oh you're ok!" she said putting down the flowers. "How're you felling?" "Alive… more or less." Kagesame replied drowsily. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?" "Hmm?… oh yeah I got them. And may I say, great bouquet." "Thank you, so what'd you do with them?" she asked. "Um… why their sitting on the night stand of my room right next to my bed where I can… err… absorb their… beauty…" Kagesame said awkwardly. "Absorb their beauty, HA! SQUAWK!" said a voice out of nowhere. _You're kidding _than a parrot landed on kagesame's shoulder. "Oh that's so cool you got your own parrot!" Ino said. "I do not know this thing." Kagesame said. "What's his name?" Ino asked. "How 'bout Baka?" "Don't be so mean Reokue." "BRAW- yeah, be nice." The parrot said. "How 'bout… Par?" Ino said. "Par? As in golf, par?" Kagesame said. "I looooooooove it -BRAW." Said, who is now, Par. Hinata walked over Kagesame, Shino and Kiba not far behind. "I'm glad you're alright." She said in relief. "My name is Hinata. And this is Shino and Kiba." "How do you do." Shino said coolly. Kiba said nothing. Shino and Hinata both stared at him. … Shino slapped Kiba on the back. "…Hey" Kiba shot out. Akamaru stepped out from behind Kiba and starred at Kagesame. Kagesame starred at him as well. Kiba sighed, "I guess I should apologize." Kagesame looked at him. "This is Akamaru, my partner, who attacked you. Next time don't look so suspicious." Shino gabbed Kiba in the side. "What?! He's lucky," Kagesame said looking back at Akamaru. Kiba looked at him, puzzeled. "If I had just a second more to react… you'd have two dogs…" Kagesame said. "You threaten'in my dog?!" Kiba said angrily. "No." "Better not be, or I just might let him go on you." "Do as you wish, just tell my how many pieces you'd like him in first." "You don't think you could actually beat him, do you?" Kagesame grinned evilly, showing his spiky teeth. "S… Stop both of you!" Hinata said. Ino started to jump up and down cheering, "Go, Reokue-kun! Go!" "Ino that's not helping!" Hinata said waving her arms. "What's going on here?" someone said walking around the corner eating a bag of chips. "Oh, Hiya Choji." Ino said. "What's happening and… who's the guy that smells like sushi." Choji said.Kagesame looked at him unimpressed. Ino walked over to Choji and explained the situation.

"I see." Choji said licking up the remaining chip crumbs. "In that case let me show you to one of the greatest restaurants. They have really good beef." He said leading Kagesame away. Par flew over to Kagesame. "Beef?! Mmm-mm! BRAWK"

_At the "Greatest restaurant"_

"_I don't want to be here!" _was the only thought that went through Kagesame's mind. Well yeah free food's good 'n all, but this was all too uncomfortable for him, that and par and Choji were eating all the beef. And if things couldn't get any worse they started to fight over the last piece. Kagesame slipped out and went to Itchiraku's shop. "One bowl of ramen please." Kagesame said sitting down on the bench. "Sure thing!" Teuchi said placing one in front of him. You know after 3 days of not eating and having a torn arm really makes a guy hungry. Then a certain blonde headed teen sat a seat over from kagesame and ordered some ramen. "Well here you go Naruto just the way you like it!" Teuchi said. Kagesame almost choked on his noodles when he heard that name. _Naruto! The Nine-Tales!? _Kagesame thought, _but from his looks and mannerisms he's a grade A dumbass, probably couldn't tell that someone was in love with him if they fainted every time he got close._ [XD] _so no need to be that alarmed just act cool…._ "So I heard Akamaru got you good did he?" Naruto said breaking Kagesame's thoughts and sitting a few inches away from him. Kagesame jumped toward the side in surprise. "What the heck?! A bit too close there don'tcha think? …" kagesame said. "Well did he?" "That dog was just lucky I let my guard down." "Hmm I see…" Naruto said then starting to eat his ramen,

Lost the conversation, and ordered another bowl. This was yet another, the third to be exact, awkward situation kagesame slipped out of, after paying of course.

_**The next morning…**_

"Everything in this village is just random and weird… *sigh* but it could be worse." Kagesame said walking by the river. Then he caught ear of something, it was low and distant too far to hear what it was. He walked down the river some more and it got louder and louder, it was a slow methodical song. He slowly kept on and saw the one singing, it was Kimata her voice soft and sweet but also sad, a sad song. Kagesame was mesmerized by her voice and slowly crept closer. And at this time our fishy friend stepped on a twig and got caught _blue_ handed [lol]. Kimata jumped up and covered her mouth, her face red. "W…what are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice. "W… well I-I… just was out walking and I heard… this beautiful singing and…" tears started to roll down Kimatas face "WHOA! What's wrong?!" _now that I'm starting to feel like an asshole_. Kagesame said. "You... said I sing beautifully… My father used to say that to me." Kimata said. "I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything…" Kagesame said looking down. _Used to_? Kagesame thought "No it…it's alright. It made me feel… H..h…happy." Kimata said whipping her tears. Kagesame stepped up on the rock-form. "W…why don't we start over a bit?" Kimata stared. "I'm Reokue Hareboshi." He said extending his arm "… Ki… Kimata Anagi." Kimata said shaking his hand. _I actually got something out of her _Kagesame thought. "Can I… come and see you later?" Kagesame asked. Kimata gave a very slight nod her face bright red. Kagesame nodded too and slowly walked away; Kimata sat back down at the edge of the rock and stared endlessly at the water.

_**Evening**_

"WOOOH!" Kagesame said jumping up and down in his room. "Yeah-ha I got her to speak! …. WAIT! What am I doing here? That has nothing to do with my mission!..." Kagesame sat down on the bed. "Who cares if I got her to talk? She's just some girl that has no importance here… though she does look cute when she gets embarrassed…" Kagesame started to blush. "NO, NONONONONONONO THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FANTASIZING ABOut her adorable mannerisms and her… cute and curvy figure 3..." Kagesame started to drool "WHAT!? NO! why can't I stop thinking about her argh! Damn it, Depression, DIE!" Kagesame yelled banging the floor. Kagesame stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Okay now what…" Kagesame said, and then there was a knock on the door. Ksgesame answered the door and saw one of the courier-ninjas. "You have a letter." The courier said. "Oh… thank you." Kagesame said taking the letter and closing the door.

It read-

_The afternoon three days from now go to the clear patch in the woods and wait._

_~Burn this_

Kagesame burnt the letter and disposed of the ashes. _What could this be?_ Kagesame wondered.

_**Tomorrow morning**_

Kagesame got up changed his bandage. "That was stupid, not changing it before now." He said. Once changed he walked over to the door and opened it to be face to face with an Ambu Black-op in a cat mask. Without so much as an expression change Kagesame closed the door, after a second or two he swung the door open and jumped back. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kagesame said freaking out. "Lady Hokage wishes to see you." the Ambu said. "SHEESH! OK! Just don't do that." Kagesame said walking away. "Do what?" the Ambu asked. "Give… people… heart attacks." Kagesame said.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" Kagesame asked. "Yes I did, come in." Tsunade said. "I heard that Akamaru attacked you, and the wounds were quite great. But you seem better." "Yes Lady Hokage… very." "Reokue you've been here about a week, have you found out any thing about that rouge ninja." She asked her eyes thin. "I've received word from the Mist that there had been several sightings but no confirmations of his location." Tsunade thought for a moment. "Okay, proceed." Kagesame bowed and turned to leave, when he opened the door that same Ambu was standing in the door way. Kagesame jumped in surprise and slid past him. The Ambu walked in and closed the door. "Lady Tsunade." He said "Yes, what did you find?" she asked watching Kagesame walk toward the gates through her window. "Nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing in his room was his clothes a few water jutsu scrolls and a ring." "Hmm… maybe it is just me but this is some thing fishy about that Reokue character, no pun intended." "And it may just be nothing but I found this." The Ambu said holding up a small piece of a corner to a paper now mostly ash. "Hmm… Tsunade looked at the burnt paper and thought for a moment. "You are excused." "Yes Lady Hokage."

_**Two days later**_

It was almost afternoon and Kagesame was at the river with Kimata… again. "Excuse me; I must be getting to my patrol now." Kagesame said. Kimata nodded. Kagesame walked off when he met shikamaru. "You been talking to Kimata?" shikamaru asked. "And?" Kagesame asked a little uneasy. "She must really trust you, she doesn't even talk to me and I've known her my entire life." Kagesame stared a bit. "That's good, real good." Shikamaru said walking away fliking his lighter. "… That… was defiantly strange." Kagesame said walking off. Not long after Kagesame met the clear patch in the woods. Several kunai flew at him from every witch direction. Kagesame drew his sword a deflected them. Kagesame winced in pain. "Even with a hurt arm you could still deflect those knives… impressive." madara said walking over to him. "I trust your mission is going well." "Yes it is…but…" Kagesame started. "But what?" "I believe the Hokage is getting suspicious." "Hmm… Well we'll just have to fix that, wont we?" …

_**The next day**_

Kagesame was scouting the area as usual when he saw a man in a black cloak with the hood over his face walk in the gates of the village. Kagesame walked closer to the gate where the man was stopped by the two guard ninja. _What in the…? _Kagesame thought as he crept closer. "So ya' know before we let you we have to know your name so we can clear ya…" one guard said rubbing the back of his neck. "My name," the man said pulling his hands out of his cloak. "Well it's-" before he finished Kagesame struck the air in front of the two ninjas. Two needles fell on the ground, they were both drenched in poison. "What the?!" the other ninja said. The man jumped back and threw of his cloak. His clothes where tattered and torn and he worn a scratched head band on his arm. A mist head band. "You're that mist ninja that ran from the Hidden Mist." The other ninja said. "Damn another Mist laky getting in my way." The mist ninja said. Kagesame pointed his sword at him. "You are under arrest for several murders, come quietly and your life will be spared." "Baka! You think I'm going to lay belly up for you? I guess I'll just have to kill you too." The ninja said. "Stay back this is my fight." Kagesame said to the guards. "Very well if that is your choice than you shall die." Kagesame said. The mist ninja took out a large jug full of water, sliced of the top and threw it in the air water spreading through the air above him. "Water style," The ninja smirked. "Water needle!" the water in the air formed into several needles and flew a Kagesame, he dodged the needles and before they touched the ground they burst, reformed, and flew at him again. By this time there was a crowd of mostly ninja running to the scene and held back by the guards. Naruto came to the crowed and asked the guard ninjas what was happening. (One explanation later) Naruto looked out to the battle. "So that's the mist ninja I heard about, shouldn't we help him" he asked. "No this is his fight we'll intervene if he falls." The guard said. "So your just ganna let him die!" "… He can take care of him self…. I hope…" he said lowly.

"Are you impressed by my jutsu?" the mist ninja asked allowing the water needles to fall. "I'm able to use my chakra to form the water and launch it much like making a shark or dragon out of water, but mine pierce the body." Kagesame stood still thinking of his next move. "There was only one problem," the ninja smirked. "It only flies strait. So fast opponents could get around it, then I started letting the water go when they dodge and reforming it in a new direction. So you see…" the water on the ground started rise and form into needles. "YOU CANT WIN! GAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed shooting the needles at Kagesame. One managed to find its target and got Kagesame in the arm before he could fully dodge, he winced in pain as the water needle sunk in his arm and burst. "REOKUE!" Came a yell from the village gates. It was Kimata as she was returning from the river stumbled upon Kagesames being attack. "Shut the hell up!" the ninja yells shooting water needles at her. "NO!" Kagesame yelled. Kimata gasped and stumbled backwards, she sat still in shock as they came closer. SPLINGSH! The sound of a stab and of blood falling to the earth.

Kimata gasped in shock when she saw Kagesame using himself to shield her. Kagesame looked at the ninja, blood seeping his clothes from the many needle wounds, and said in a low voice. "Big mistake." He put his hands together. "Ninja Art- Hidden Mist jutsu." A cloud of mist coved the whole village. "What the hell are you doing." The ninja said looking around for him. Then a voice that was untraceable echoed in the mist. "Black mist jutsu." The ninja looked back and forth to find him and saw nothing, then a black spot in the mist growing larger until it he saw Kagesame who's body was as black as shadow with white eyes. "Get the hell away freak" the ninja yelled throwing more water needles. Kagesame batted at them with his hand and drew closer.

"Neji what do you see?!" Naruto said. Negi stared for a moment. "One of them… Has an incredibly large amount of chakra flow _(Just like that Akatsuki member Kisame, are all Mist ninja like this?)._" "What's wrong neji?" "N…nothing … wait he's doing something."

Again and again and again the ninja shot the needles and Kagesame batted them off. "What the hell are you?" Kagesame grabbed the ninja by the shoulders, his mouth slowly drooped open exposing shark like teeth; drool was dripping from them. The ninja grabbed his arms and tried to pry them off "The boss will finish this." He yelled. Kagesame rose on hand and drew his Katana and in a low gurgly voice said: "Shut the hell up."

…

There was a quick, sharp gagging yell then silence. Slowly the mist began to clear. The image of a body on the ground and a figure next to it became visible. Once cleared most of the crowd gasped in horror the others moaned in disgust, Kagesame stood (normal now) with blood soaked clothes, while the mist ninja was pinned to the ground by Kagesame's sword through his mouth. Kagesame took his sword, then stumbled over to Kimata and knelt down beside her, who had fainted from the sudden shock of it all, and whispered to her: "Don't w…worry y…your sa…fe." And then he passed out.

_**The next morning **_(Kagesame is speaking to Tsunade)

"So I guess if you are healed as you so say the you can go back to the Mist." Tsunade said. "Unfortunately I can't, I believe that ninja was not the one, just a follower." Kagesame replied. "How so?" "When I fought him he said to me 'the boss will finish this'." "Hmm then it seems that there'll be more." "Yes. With your permission I would still like to stay and finish it." "You may." "Thank you lady Hokage."

_Next on the list: kill madara, he didn't tell me that my opponent would be like that. _Kagesame thought as he walked on toward the gate of the village. "I wonder what Kimata's up to." Most people greeted him with a comment about the fight and how they were glad to have his help and see he's alright. Then entering the village was man and a teenager carrying buckets of rocks on their shoulders, they had matching green suits and chilly bowl hair cuts as well. "That's it Lee! Keep it up!" the man said, "Yes Guy sensei!" Lee said. Naturally Kagesame tried to avoid this awkward duo. But of course Guy had to march right up to him with Lee and say, "So you're the mist ninja that I've heard about Reokue right?" "Is it true that you were badly injured while guarding Kimata who entered the battle suddenly and accidentally?" Lee said speaking 90 to nothing. "Ah yes, injured while saving the silent female ninja but still going strong and seemingly unscathed!" Guy said. "Now that is the power of the Fountain Of Youth!" "Of course sensei, the fountain of youth! The source of pure strength of youth!" Lee said with tears flowing down his face. "Yes, that's Right, the FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" Guy said tears also flowing. Kagesame took advantage of their… uh… moment they were having and left.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Come in" Tsunade said. The door opened and the cat-masked ambu walked in. "You have something for me?" "Yes lady Hokage," he said setting a large book on her desk. "As I was searching through a file of known Mist ninja hoping his name and picture would show in the 7 swordsmen file but instead I found his picture under a different category and I almost missed it." "And that was?" he opened the book and pointed at the page. "Bounty."

Kagesame walked toward the rock form that Kimata was sitting on. She was holding a small wooden box beside her. "This seat taken?" Kagesame asked. Kimata shook her head. "Thank you… for yesterday." Kimata said in a low voice. "Don't mention it." Kagesame said. "I… I…" Kimata stuttered, a slight blush on her face. "I trust you an… and I want to tell you something…" "Okay." Kagesame said. "I am a member of the now almost extinct Anagi clan… we aren't widely known but in battle we are. The Anagi clan posses a gen-jutsu that makes even the bravest man falter… the gen-jutsu of fear…" "The gen-jutsu of Fear?" "Yes… the ability to strike fear into the hearts and minds of the opponent. There are two levels of this justu, Mark I, and Mark II. Once in its grip you view the one casting it as a demon and become paralyzed with fear. Mark II, however, effects you mentally your fear overcomes you, such effects as excessive nightmares that deprive you of sleep, nothing being as it seems, even the bravest of men cower to a dark room, To the extent of being afraid… of being afraid, Making you mentally unstable." "Wow… gosh." Kagesame said rubbing the back of his neck. "During the last ninja war or in other battles our clan would be hired. Then after the last war the clan was broken up and many died. My mother died in a fight between two villages when I was just a little girl, me and my father were accepted to live in the leaf village, and for a while we were happy I went to school and he became a high ranking ninja and he always found ways to be there for me and play or train with me…" A tear fell in her lap. "*Sniff* then about 8 ½ years ago now… h… he was Killed by a ninja who hated our clan for what the gen-jutsu did to his brother… Though my dad never used Mark II… I've been alone ever since… *sniff* this was his." She said opening the box. Inside there was a black-silver gauntlet (right one to be exact) with bladed fingers and a purple trim. "Now it's all I have left…" Kimata said. She lowered her head and silently cried.

Kagesame looked down for a moment and took the blade off his back. "This blade," he said. "was my older brothers… he was one of the 7 swordsmen of the mist and he was a very passionate about keeping secret information a secret. He was quite older then I… at least a 20 year difference but he was always helping me with my jutsu's. But one day he found out that the other 6 including the leader were selling out the secrets of the mist so he reported this, and the Mizukage told him to kill them and he did the sword of his master had became his, a special sword made from shark skin that liked his chakra, but Killing his master didn't sit well with him… he felt he betrayed the village though he was ordered to by the Mizukage. He gave me his katana and unable to bare it any longer he left. And I never saw him again." Kagesame sighed. "I caught word that he had joined an organization that worked to achieve something he always dreamed of… the end of war… years later I heard that he was… cornered his sword denying his use of it abandoned him and for the first time ever, he was to weak to fight on. His honor would not allow the secrets of the organization he held within him be let out so with the last of his strength… he summoned a shark and… It ate him… he… killed himself. I always knew we'd see each other again but it never happened." Tears whelped up in his eyes. "I know your pain… Kimata." He looked over toward Kimata, she was now looking at him, her face was red and tear soaked. Kagesame put his hands on the sides of her face and wiped away the tears. Kimata shut her eyes and leaned in toward Kagesame, he did the same.

Before their lips could touch, a voice interrupted them. "Reokue Hareboshi!" It was the cat-masked ambu. Kimata and Kagesame stood up, there where two other ambu with him. "Or should I say, Kagesame Hoshigaki." He said. "You are to be taken into custody and handed over to the Land hidden in the Mist. If you fail to compl-AIGH!" the ambu fell to the ground with Madara standing behind him the other two soon fell to, each one with a kunai in his back. "Kagesame time to leave, take care of your situation, you know where to meet." Madara said then left. Kimata reeled back a bit. "Y… you're name's not Reokue Hareboshi?" "*sigh* No" "A-a-a-and that man in the orange mask a-a-and black cloak with – clouds and… You're part of the Akatsuki!?" "Yeah." "W-w-w-w-why!? They-they-they killed people an-an-and kidnapped the Kazekage, and-and- bad people." Kimata grabbed her head. "No, no, no, no listen. We as the Akatsuki fight to end war." Kagesame said grabbing Kimata by the shoulders. "Let me go." Kimata said pulling away. "Bu-bu-bu-but everything you told me was a lie, An-and I thought you were like me and I-I-I I almost kissed you!" She said. "No just my mission was a lie. My brother did leave because he felt betrayed and he was a member of the Akatsuki organization and killed himself to keep the secrets and his only regret was… not seeing that warless world." Kagesame said. Kimata took a step back and grabbed her right arm; her expression emotionless. Kagesame stretched his arm out to Kimata. "Please… come with me and see for your self…" Kimata stared a moment picked up her box and thought for a moment. A single tear slid down her cheek. She took a step back, then one forward, and then she grabbed Kagesame's hand. He slowly pulled her in close. "How do I know… you care?" Kimata said in a low quiet voice. Kagesame pulled her head up by her chin and leaning in to her said. "Well…"

And we all know what happens then. Well I do believe that this story turned out real well, you? Please, please, please, pleeeeaaase review on this, I want to know how everyone liked it, because if you don't I will go into deep depression and shoot myself then my stories would be no more… Okay that was a lie… But I will be very sad. Oh yeah, Question time! On _Nichijou _how did the professor come up with the name Sakamoto for the cat? Please answer along with your review or PM me, and I shall announce the winner (first one to answer correctly) in my next story.


End file.
